The Phenom
by darksider82
Summary: Based off an old story. Exit Harry Enter Deadman
1. Chapter 1

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom**

Harry set his trunk down in the lobby of number Four Privet Drive, when his temper finally snapped. "All of us in the living room now." He growled eyes flashing and the cutlery rattling ominously. Dudley and Petunia gulped and headed towards the living room where Vernon had plonked his obese self-down.

"BOY! I EXPECT DINNER..." Vernon bellowed from the armchair only to turn purple with rage as Harry, Dudley and Petunia entered the room, Harry had his wand out and his eyes were flashing.

"Sit down and shut up." Harry growled the pain and anguish showing in his voice.

"I've had it...I've had it with you three, Wizarding Britain and their Magical World. Now you can help me get out of your hair if you want." Harry asked calmly looking at the calculating gleam in his Uncle's eyes.

"What do you need boy?" He asked curiously.

"A couple of trips to London to get a passport, sort my affairs out. Some passable clothes of my own send some letters and a trip to the airport." Harry said sitting on the tuffet in front of his Uncle.

"We can do that...Do you have anywhere planned for your destination?" Dudley asked, attracting everyone's attention.

"What exactly do you mean Dudley? You haven't exactly helped me before." Harry replied calmly.

"I'm studying Geography, History and Politics and I learnt this much so far. Britain is part of Europe, I'm betting that your world has close ties to the ones in Europe...I'd suggest America, one because of its size and two America has immensely different views on Europe than we do. So if you're skipping out on Britain better include Europe as well."

Harry nodded "I'll get the dinner sorted." Soon enough a roast beef was in the oven, due to Petunia deciding to chip in and be helpful.

That night Harry slept restlessly, he thrashed about, twisted and turned as Cedric was killed time and time again in the flash of emerald green light that was the killing curse.

Harry's alarm clock woke him from his tortured dreams, he staggered down stairs at 6:30 and began making breakfast…Only to find Petunia already cracking eggs into a glass bowl. They didn't share a word, as Harry pulled out the fat packs of bacon, chopped off the rind and starting frying the bacon.

It was routine, almost like clockwork and by 8:30 that morning Harry was climbing into Uncle Vernon's brand new company car and was heading into London. "Don't wait up Uncle, I'll use my people's way of getting home." His uncle nodded.

"I know we never got along…but…I'm proud of you in a way…Good luck." With that Vernon drove off, Harry grinned dryly. He turned, flipped his jacket hood up and headed into Diagon Alley. Harry headed into Gringotts and walked up to a teller and requested a private interview with an account manager.

"Lost your key brat?" Asked the bored goblin.

"I wish to speak with the Potter account manager and keep it discreet." Harry responded revealing his red and angry scar to the goblin.

The goblin nodded and called for security and soon enough Harry was sitting infront of Bloodspear the Potter accountant.

**Name: Hadrian Charles Potter  
Age: 14  
Parents: James Harold Potter (Father deceased) Lillian Rosemary Potter (Mother deceased)  
Heir to  
Potter  
Black  
Peverell  
Ravenclaw  
Gryffindor  
Accounts:  
**Potter: 76 billion galleons not including artefacts, books and Broperties  
Black: 75 billion galleons not including artefacts, books and properties  
Peverell: 80 billion galleons not including artefacts, books and properties (Long since merged with Potter family and bad buisness interests should be much higher)  
Ravenclaw 336 billion galleons not including artefacts, books and properties  
Gryffindor 666 billion galleons not including artefacts, books and properties  
Properties  
36 properties world wide- Potter  
Potter/Peverell/Gryffindor Manor  
28 properties world wide- Black  
Black Manor  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Gryffindor Castle  
¼ Hogwarts Castle  
Ravenclaw Roost- Ravenclaw ancestral home  
¼ Hogwarts Castle  
**Investments:  
**Potter**  
**Ford 35%  
Jaguar 40%  
Microsoft 45%  
Flourish and Blotts 50%  
Florean's Ice Cream Parlour 25%  
Honeydukes 75%

Black  
Knockturn Alley establisments 51%

Peverell  
Nothing

Gryffindor  
Hogwart

Ravenclaw  
Hogwarts

**Abilities  
**Wandless magic (95% blocked)  
Shadow manipulation (100% blocked)  
Fire manipulation (100% blocked)  
Transfiguration affinity (80% blocked)  
DADA affinity(25% blocked)  
Healing factor (90% blocked)  
Natural mind defences (100% blocked)  
**Blocks placed by Dumbledore**

Harry stopped reading as he read past the blocks, as if unspoken Harry was escorted to a ritual chamber where the blocks were removed, horrbily and painfully. Harry thought that the cruciatus curse was childs play compared to these fourteen year old blocks.

Wincing, refusing to rest Harry dragged himself out of the ritual cha,ber and back to Bloodspear. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"I need a passport and a way to convert my accounts into Pounds and Dollars, as I'm getting out of here. I need training which I am not being provided with here." Harry explained and Bloodspear nodded.

"So I've noticed. Everyone who know's what they're doing are keeping tabs on you so far even Gringotts. Although you coming to us this early and asking us to assist you no-one else had anticipated. I must keep up appearances in the public to despise humans but the Potters and your other families have always done right by us and other magical species and the world repays you by annihalating your family to just you. The Goblin Horde Gring under Ragnok the third and Goblin king of the British Goblin clans shall assist you get out of the country."

It was now late morning when Harry stumbled out of the bank. Wallet bulging with muggle money, passport in his back pocket and his mokeskin bag full with galleons, sickles and knuts. Harry's mind was working quickly, with his hood up no-one recognised him. He slid past Mrs. Weasley who came out of the potions store arms laiden down with Eyes of Newt, Unicorn tail hairs, Fluxweed, Lacewing flies and several other things.

Harry entered Flourish and Blotts and left three quarters of an hour later arms laiden down with DADA, Transfigurations, Charms, Dueling, Runes and Arithmancy books. Deciding that was enough Harry headed to the Leaky Cauldron and caught the Knight Bus back to Privet Drive.

It took two more days to get everything prepared, including a quick second hand wardrobe, Harry had decided he'd get decent clothes whilst in America, his Visa had come through quickly thanks to the Goblins using aliases for Hogwarts and giving Harry some simple muggle schooling packages that they could generate into authentic muggle grades. His ticket had been purchased, Hedwig had delivered the letters and was now heading towards Palestine, Texas.

Fast forward a few days and Harry was now setting up his mother's farm house. He was a two mile walk from the nearest store and a three quarter of an hour bus ride to the nearest Mall.

Harry had made contact with the local magical community and was now running an immensley packed life. He was relearning all of his magic studies in a five month real time for a five year time loop and catching up with his mundane schooling. The term 'muggle', he found out had been made a racial slur, magic was more accepted between the magical and mundane communities, as long as Harry didn't deliberately show off the massive bits of magic like shapeshifting into an animal; turning children into animals; transfiguring food but simple things like summoning, banishing and levitating were accepted providing they were used discreetly.

Harry now found himself on a diet to help build up muscle and correct his malnutrition caused by his time at the Dursley's. He had always been on the short side of his year but now he had found himself easily one of the tallest now at 5'8 compared to his 5'3 and he was still growing, according to the doctors if he kept with the diet and exercised regularly he could easily make 6'0.

(England)

Back in England the Order of the Phoenix was fuming. Harry Potter had left his aunt and uncle's and was nowhere to be found, meanwhile Sirius and Remus had recieved letters from Harry saying he had skipped out of Britain to live his life and deal with Riddle when he was good and ready.

Five years flew by the second wizarding war had heated up. Attacks were becoming much more common, the Order of the Phoenix had been bolstered by new recruits fresh out of Hogwarts who had studied in the DA or Dumbledore's army. The original DA were now either dead, gone into hiding and in Ron and Hermione's case living together in a flat in muggle london.

Ron had taken to muggle life much better than Hermione had expected, after a few shaky incidents interacting with other non-magicals he had settled in and he was blown away by the sheer divergence in activities. Heck he was now playing in a regional qualifiying game of chess in a TOURNAMENT!

(America same time five years)

Harry had just graduated and had inadvertently won a sports and physiotherapy degree at University of Houston. He had taken an exceptionally keen interest in wrestling as a part time sport now he was in the supermarket picking up enough pasta to make a weeks lunch and other things.

"Excuse me, are you Hardrian Evans?" Harry looked around, he had gone by his mothers maiden name and birth name to give himself a clean break from his past as a sorceror. The mentally twenty four year old turned around to notice an impeccably dressed man staring at him. Even though the stranger was only dressed in jeans, white shirt and shoes they way he carried himself set Harry slightly on edge.

"My name is Wayne Keown..." Keown said and Harry's eyes widened.

"Dutch Mantel? What can I do for you?" Harry asked calmly.

"My grandson observed your wrestling tournaments both internal and external, I also understand you won a scholarship for sport and physiotherapy. What I'm offering you is a chance to wrestle professionally and to study evening courses in Sport and Physiotherapy."

That clinched it for Harry. He shook Keowan's hand and in that moment a legacy was born.

Keowan had a gym and physio studio not far from where Harry lived. Keowan had also called the University of Houston to say he was taking Hadrian Evans on as an apprentice to study a bachelor of sports and physiotherapy.

The course was stripped down from 45weeks a year to 36. They were all 8am-6pm Monday to Friday with the occasional Saturday with the 9 other weeks focusing on wrestling career on how to strike, counter, throw, grapple, slam, fall and other things.

The crowds were cheering. The camera's were flashing. It was his debut wrestling match against Bruiser Brody. Harry was excited, he was known as Texas Red. Under Keowan's training regime Harry had achieved a colossal height of 6'8 and due to his final inheritance at the age of 21, it was almost guaranteed he was going to hit 6'10. He was the exact same height as his opponent, Harry at the moment was weighing just shy 120kg slightly underweight for someone of his height so he was going to be marginally faster than his opponent who weighed in 128kg.

The referee was in the middle of the two wrestlers. Harry thought it was quite funny that a man standing at 5'8 was in control of a sport where the two competitors both towered above him and outweighed him.

The bell wrang and the match began. Harry stepped back allowing Brody to open up with a strong left jab. Harry staggered backwards surprised at the strength, dodged the right follow up and launched out with his own devestating left hand stopping the senior wrestler in his tracks.

"OH MY GOSH! TEXAS RED HAS JUST STAGGERED BRUISER BRODY WITH A STRIKE!" Shouted the commentator in amazement.

Brody grabbed Harry's arm and irish whipped him into the rope but Harry bounced off and landed a somersaulting flying lariat into Brody's chest flipping the man over and onto the mat.

"Kid, I'm going to send you into the turnbuckle and lay into you, fall onto the ring floor still in corner." Whispered Brody. Harry hadn't learnt just how much of wrestling was scripted in an unscripted manner, Keowan and Brody had sat down with him and said that Brody should win but to throw each other around.

The crowd loved the newcomer, he was taking the veteran crowd favourite to task! But they knew that Brody was going to win experience will triumph over inexperience.

The match dragged on for half an hour before Harry whispered "Time for us to finish this." Brody nodded from the armbar.

"Chokeslam and Tombstone kickout with Atombomb with the King Kong Kneedrop?" Harry nodded before being savagely turned around only to counter it with a hammer strike to the abdomen.

"THE THROAT HAS BEEN GRABBED! TEXAS RED HAS THE BRUISER BY THE THROAT!" Brody was lifted up and slammed hard into the ground to the sound of uproar of glorious applause.

Harry picked up the slammed Brody, scooped him up in a Kneeling reverse piledriver. The crowd began the pin count "1...2...OOOH!" Screamed the croud moaned as Brody kicked out. They winced as the Atomic drop connected and the King Kong landed visibly with a crunch on Harry's collar bone.

"WINNER! BRUISER BRODY!"

Harry cleaned up, shook hands with Brody and smiled. His name was out there and it was solely because of himself. He had lost his debut, but he didn't care now all he had to finish his education and then focus on his job full time.

He was Harry James Potter, now Hadrian Evans a sorceror and wizard and he was Texas Red. He had a taste of his own limelight, he was determined to make a legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom**

Harry left the stadium, jumped into his car a black Cadillac Escalade and headed home. On his way home, he drove past a bar; it was known 'Deadman's Way'.

Harry snorted it had a regular clientele and this time he decided to treat himself with a pint. When he passed his driving test he was told he could have two pints and safely drive. He pulled in and got out, he already cut an imposing figure but his trenchcoat which fluttered around him that cold October, which would later become his trademark made him look like death or something associated to it which in turn would give him a future title.

He pushed the door open and everyone stopped temporarily. The strangers looked on as the imposing figure walked up to the bar and casually took a seat. Old Barney who had been a regular since the place opened in '49, four years after he had been de-mobbed watched in silence as the new guy took a seat and immediately blended in with the crowd.

"Hey, new guy...were you that Texas Red guy? This bar is known to watch full on contact sports like Wrestling even though its fake."

"Yeah, I'm Texas Red...For your information not all of it is. The matches are only choreographed in the terms of who wins and when certain techniques are put together. Some of the techniques are rehearsed because they could genuinely kill someone. I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to my hobby as fake." Harry replied calmly placing his money down and the bartender nodded.

The bartender noticed that the newcomer was getting sized up. The guy doing it had a few. "I don't like your attitude."

"I definitely don't like yours so its mutual."

Their was a small cough as a young woman who was observing the conflict. The woman was petite possibly Harry's age give a year, with long brown hair in a ponytail with deep brown eyes and a trim body with a faint hint of muscle indicating she worked out and could take care of herself. The exercise had definitely helped her in otherways as well "Michael leave him alone." She stated quietly, evidently she knew the man.

"Why should I Charlotte? He doesn't need a woman to fight his battles." Michael mocked.

"Maybe you need a woman to know when not to pick a fight." Harry retorted, his blood pumping quickly. He was spoiling for a fight but he knew that he would have to strike in defence and offence.

"You wanting a fight?"

"Not particularly Michael."

Michael snorted, grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him off his chair. Charlotte moved to intervene when Harry spoke "Charlotte...I can deal with this...just hold onto my pint."

Charlotte snorted, then Michael struck. It was a strong strike but a clumsy one. It slammed into Harry's chest and he staggered, a second and third landed in close proximity but in all did nothing. Harry snorted at Michael's pitiful blows "You are pathetic...you're not fighting back. Perhaps you need some insentive."

Michael then pulled out a knife and launched forwards, Charlotte moved into intercept but Harry moved, he reached out with his hand and grabbed Michael's wrist and twisted; the knife fell away and Harry launched out one strong strike with his left hand and Michael collapsed.

Harry dropped the man to the floor "Sorry about that."

Davis grinned "He's been asking for it for a while. I'll call the police."

Harry nodded and turned back to his drink to find it had been drunk "Charlotte wasn't it? Sorry to meet like this...I'm Harry. Harry Evans but also known as Texas Red in the ring."

"Charlotte, Charlotte Downs...So Harry, what brings you out these parts? Don't look so shocked your accents good but their are still some words that tells us you're not American Born."

"I'm from Britain...I changed schools due to difficulties and difficulties at home. I was left a substantial sum of money which is held in trust for me gaining interest. Used some of that to start over."

Charlotte nodded "Want another?"

Harry shrugged "If I'm paying." Charlotte snorted "Sure thing."

Harry and Charlotte left, Charlotte staggering slightly with her arm around Harry's back. "I've gotta get home. With my stuff." She slurred slightly.

"You're not driving home...Where do you live? What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously as he unlocked his car.

"Bush Avenue, 328...What about my things? Clothes and all that?" Charlotte asked climbing out the car and making her way to an evidently second hand Chevrolet Impala. Harry's eyes widened at the car, it was second hand but it didn't look like it.

"That it was one nice Chevrolet."

"You know your cars..." Charlotte said as she undid the trunk of the car, Harry's eyes widened at how little stuff she had in her car.

"My brother and parents came and took most of myself...I'm in University studying English Language and Creative Writing...I'm taking some time off due to couple dicks if you follow." Harry snorted, he knew completely.

"Understood, I'm also guessing a messy breakup? Which is the only main reason why are beautiful lass like yourself would be in a bar." Charlotte chuckled.

"You're a funny guy Evans. You know that? Yeah its true but don't let me not being able to drink beer fool you. I'll drink you under the table with whiskey, shots you name it."

"I think that's the alcohol talking get your stuff in the car. I'll drive you home, walk back and grab your car and then I'll be on my way." Harry said grabbing three boxes with ease. Their was pump and click and Harry turned to see Charlotte holding a Maverick 88.

"I keep this in my car along with a Kel Tec Sub 2000 which is in the glove compartment."

Harry shook his head he thought he had a bit of fire power with a Mossberg 590 and an AR-15. Then again most people when they realised how tall he was they quickly backed off. The drive wasn't that bad, the bar was only three miles from Charlotte's home which was an hour and a half car drive from his Farm House.

It didn't take long for Harry to get back home that night. He flopped down on his sofa and fell asleep. The next morning was the last lecture he would have before he had four months until his final exam of the second year of his two university degrees.

Upon completing that exam Harry would then have the third and final year of a years practical. His course was 60% theory and 40% practical. He had passed everything so far with flying colours.

During this time, his wrestling career took off as well. He had now changed his gimmick to the 'Master Of Pain', his time under Mantell was slowly coming to an end, Mantell had brough at an old friend in by the name Don Jardine. Jardine and Mantell were now helping Hadrian become his own man in the wring.

Harry had now fully come into his own. He felt complete, earning a relatively decent salary from his matches, house and a steady relationship. Now he was waiting to enter the ring to take on Jerry Lawler.

"Weighing in at 299lbs from Houston 'The Master of Pain'" Called the announcer and Harry entered the ring followed Jerry Lawler the Unified World Heavyweight Champion at the time.

"Weighing in at 243lbs the Unified World Heavyweight Champion Jerry Lawler!"

The wrestlers stared each other down and the match began immediately as the bell rung. Lawler cracked under the intense stare of his opponent. Lawler rushed forward rushing out with a barrage of fists, Harry stepped backwards and allowed the last two to slam straight into his stomach when he doubled over.

The last punch was a fully intentional crippling blow, time to throw the script to the wind. The crowd winced as Harry doubled over 'Texas Red' was long gone, the Pain Master was the new face of Texas in the crowds eyes. "PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!"

The chant began, started low but now Harry's fans began to chant, he rolled forwards catching Lawler off guard, he rolled to his feet and into the ropes. "The Master Of Pain has rolled to the ropes...OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT A SPEAR! THE 299LBS PAIN MASTER JUST SPEARED THE HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

The crowd roared in triumph, in the crowd Charlotte joined in the cheering. She saw the last punch was intended to fully injure her boyfriend, his managers had also noticed.

Lawler gasped as he lay on the ring mat "Game over Lawler." Harry growled as he stood and slowly drew his hand across his throat.

The crowd tensed with baited breath, Lawler was pulled to his. Harry placed his foot into the tender midsection in a classic big boot. "LAWLER'S HEADS BETWEEN THE MASTER OF PAIN'S LEGS! LAWER'S GOING UP! THE LAST RIDE!"

Harry immediately went for the cover but Lawler kicked out. "Nice kickout from the champion...Wait a second! I've never seen this before!"

Harry rolled Lawler over, his left foot pressed into the trachea of Lawler's throat with the other leg's calf muscle pushing down on the spine and both legs being held in place by Harry's arms.

As soon as the pressure was applied Lawler slammed his hand into the ground three times. The bell rang "That's a wrap...a modified Gogoplata and the Master of Pain wins."

Jerry Lawler was Harry's first feud and the paired fought three times and the final time Harry lost. Charlotte had slowly but surely fallen for the giant brit. Harry was simply the best boyfriend like ever, sure they had plenty of nights just sitting on the couch with a pizza and popcorn; they also went out to restaurants and concerts. It was the fact that Harry was willing to get tickets for whatever she wanted to see, they had arguments but it was on stupid things like not wanting to go to a concert and other things. Charlotte's parents, little brother and elder brother thought Harry was the best thing since sliced bread or rather the little brother did. Charlie was interested in becoming an actor or a stunt double.

Benjamin wanted to become a wrestler. Harry grinned at the boys enthusiasm.

_Flashback_

"How did you exactly get into wrestling?" Michelle asked Harry over dinner one particular Sunday.

"Through school...signed up and wanted to do it to get into shape and get some muscle on 'my skeleton' in the nurses words. Had the unfortunate nickname of 'Skele', yeah I looked like walking skeleton so thin you wouldn't recognise me anymore...what no-one actually knows is that my father's side of the family has always possessed an unnaturally fast metabolism to the point that it could be unhealthy." Harry explained.

"How much do you need to eat to actually put on weight?"

"Average body needs what two thousand seven hundred to two thousand five hundred? I probably got it mixed up, I probably require somewhere in the region of three thousand eight hundred to about four thousand to actually put weight on."

John stared at him "That's...a lot."

Harry snorted "Yeah, I know...thankfully I got my doctor to have a look at it and he said by the time I hit twenty five to twenty seven, I should be down to about two thousand nine hundred to three thousand tops."

_End Flashback_

The years had passed and now it was now the Year 2000. Or rather it was nearly, Harry and Charlotte had been dating solidly for about three months. Harry was in the field with John and Charlie setting up the fireworks "When are you going to propose?" Asked John curiously causing Harry wince as he gave himself a minor shock as he wired up a fire work.

"We've been dating solidly for three months give or take...Give it six more months because we're not even in our twenties John. Jeez." John grinned, despite being eleven inches smaller than his daughter's boyfriend John had an extensive military career, he had been in the regular forces before becoming a US Marine before he had been honourably discharged shortly after Vietnam.

"I'll hold you to that. Charlie light it and run."

It was time to perfection Harry made it to the group and wrapped his arms around Charlotte as the Fireworks went off as the Clock struck twelve. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Then the phone rang, Ben answered it "Harry for you."

"Happy New Year, Harry Evans speaking who is this?"

"Harry my name is Vince McMahon, I am the majority share holder of the WWF. I would like to offer you a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom III**

Harry grinned he was now signed to WWF or World Wrestling Federation. He had ditched his Master of Pain alias and was now known as 'Kane the Undertaker'. It was Survivor Series and he was making his official debut.

Charlotte and Harry were now living togetherin his house in Texas. Well Charlotte was over their nearly everyday helping out with whatever Harry was doing. Charlotte had learnt that Harry had a thing for farming and a few acres of land had been turned into an allotment.

He was at Survivor Series with Ted DiBiase and a tag team called Rhythm and Blues against Dusty Rhodes, Koko B. Ware and Hart Foundation.

"INTRODUCING THE MILLIONDOLLAR DREAM TEAM! The MILLION DOLLAR MAN AND WEIGHING IN AT 260LBS! TED DIBASE! FROM HOUSTON TEXAS! WEIGHING IN AT 299LBS KANE THE UNDERTAKER!..."

"Undertaker sounds so much better." Harry said to himself as he walked onto the ramp.

As he entered the ring "Oh my god! You need four guys on a team, look at him! He makes four and a half maybe five." The commentator announced, Harry grinned at the genuine shock on his opponent's face as they saw his giant frame.

"...Does he wrestle with that gear on?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him before."

The bell rang and Harry prepared himself, he had waited a long time for this and now he wasn't about to let it be ruined.

Harry launched out with a big boot connecting solidly with his Neidharts stomach, a massive right hand slammed into the top of the spine. Harry grabbed the man and sent him into the ropes with an irish twist, the clothes came out the man dodged and hit the ropes on the rebound Harry plucked him up by his throat and sent him into the ground. "1...2...No pin."

The ref intervened to get him off of his opponent. He saw the tag and Koko entered the ring. Harry dodged the savage onslaught. He launched out with a large right hand connecting solidly with Koko's face.

Meanwhile at her parents house Charlotte, Charlie and Ben were sprawled on the couch with popcorn watching the match. Ben stared as Harry landed the big boot when the doorbell went. George was Ben's mate from school "Hey, missed much?"

"Not really just started." Ben replied pulling his friend in.

"You supporting Koko B?" George asked getting a snort

"And risk my sisters wrath? Hell no. Supporting her boyfriend. Before you ask he's on right now."

Back in the ring Harry scoop slammed Neidhart again 'like a baby' according to the announcers and now the tag connected again.

Now Neidhart connected with the tag and the sole black guy sprung in. Koko rushed towards Harry who picked him up and unceremoniously dropped him face first into the top rope. Everyone was cheering in Connecticut as the mystery wrestler picked Koko B. Up and slammed him down.

As he did so Charlotte and the announcers shouted "TOMBSTONE!" George, Ben and Chris stared at her.

"Harry told me his main signiture." Everyone watched in amazement as Harry moved about the ring as if he owned it and saw everyone's attacks bounce of him as if he were made from granite.

The match carried on Undertaker tagged out bringing in Honky Tonk Man who tried to stand up to the bulldozer of Neidhart slammed Honky Tonk around before finishing it with a powerslam.

Undertaker charged back in launching out with a left, right, left, irish whip and into an elevated powerslam, went for the pin but Dusty kicked Neihhart's boot and entered.

The crowd were amazed everyone thought that the Undertaker due to his height would have been cumbersome, slow and would have lost. His speed was amazing he just seemed to not be near his opponent only absorbing blows when he went to dish them out.

Soon enough it was over Harry scrambled up the top rope and landed a double axe handle and pinned Rhodes.

The match carried on with the result of Million$ team winning and Undertaker being disqualified for being out the ring and carried on beating up Rhodes. This had labelled him as a heel because he reached behind a barrier and pulled out a body bag and stuffed Rhodes into it.

"Amazing Harry as always." Don said meeting up with the young man as he finished changing into jeans and a shirt.

"I want you to meet someone." With that Harry was introduced into possibly the biggest person he had ever met in his life.

"The names Moody but everyone know's me as Paul Bearer, I want to take you on." Explained Paul.

Harry nodded "I'd keep my alias as Undertaker?"

Paul nodded "Yes, quite frankly Harry you're emitting a feeling of greatness and I would kick myself if I don't try and help you." Harry grinned and shook hands with Paul.

From that moment an unholy alliance was made and a future of backstabbing and revelations that would spin Hadrian Evans into an icon of his work and into the world.

Back in Britain, Ron pumped the air in celebration as the Undertaker effortlessly dominated the arena. "Watching wrestling AGAIN?" Asked an exasperated Hermione Granger as she looked at her fiance.

"Yes. We jointly pay the bills for the house and utilities and I pay through a separate account for any extra tv channels that we watch." Replied Ron diplomatically, deep down he knew who the Undertaker was but he was going to wait to see if his hunch was correct. The war had reached a stalement an uneasy one but it was what the light needed to regroup and get their numbers up.

Remus and Tonks had got together and now had a three year old son. Sirius was now dating a squib relative that the Black Family and was living in a muggle townhouse and had developed a fascination for wrestling and an interest in the Undertaker.

If Harry could see them as he flew back home second class he would be smirking like a loon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom IV**

It was here, the 'night of nights' the 'night of beginnings and endings' according to Paul. This was wrestlemania eight, Harry grinned as he waited in the wings. This was his first match at Wrestlemania and the first match against the "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka.

Harry listened to Snuka's entry and he had five minutes before his entrance. This was the first time he had brought Charlotte live to Wrestlemania, Charlotte loved watching her perform to the masses he had gained a cult following and he had explained to her everything. Everything from being a wizard and hating the spotlight of him living when his parents died to now.

Harry explained that he liked the spotlight of the WWF because he MADE it not had it thrust upon him. "With Paul Bearer the Demon of Death Valley, the unstoppable American Badass, THE UNDERTAKER!"

The 'American Badass' that was another gimmic that he wore. At the moment he flittered between his Undertaker guise and one of an American Biker. He personally preferred the Undertaker but if the crowd want him to sign as American Badass he would do so.

Another thing that the crowd loved about him was how he kept his personal opinions and character out of sight whilst in the ring. He was a 'heel' but a favourited one.

"This man terrifies me. Look at how the crowd watch and fear him." The announcer stated excitement evident in his voice.

He entered the ring to his 'Dead man walking' theme stood opposite his opponent and nodded. The bell wrang and the match commenced. Paul had whipped Snuka into a fury and abandoned the ring with Snuka following.

Snuka rounded the corner to see the Undertaker moving his massive 325lbs frame in front of his manager. The ref joined them and began the count out "1...2...3..."

"Bury him Undertaker." Paul shouted and jerked his thumb across his throat.

The action piled back into the ring, Snuka snorted and turned his back on the Undertaker and Harry struck. He stepped in and drove a heavy open hand smack into his opponent's head driving him into the turnbuckle.

Harry immediately pressed his adavantage and launched an impressive strike making his opponent double over and stumble into the middle of the ring. A massive punch sent Snuka into the ropes and pressure was applied pressure into the ropes.

Harry lashed the man into the turnbuckle and back onto the ropes with a devastating big boot, followed by an irish whip. The whip connected, Snuka came back; slid under the clothesline; hit the other rope and launched himself airbone at the Undetaker who caught him, and slung him onto his shoulder. "WHO CATCHES SUPERFLY LIKE THAT!"

Harry slammed Snuka into the floor and went to land a devestating elbow drop but Snuker moved out the way and Harry bounced his attack missing completely.

Snuka connected with a flying elbow sending the Undertaker out of the ring. "The Undertaker certaintly didn't like that."

There was an exchange and Snuka had Undertaker in a grapple hold, the Undertaker's arm pinioned out breaking Snuker's hold and sent him halfway across the ring. Harry dragged the man up and launched a massive chop putting the Superfly back into the ropes.

The crowd was silent "No-one is yelling or cheering they are just watching this Undertaker...What a showman he is."

Snuker launched a shot that would have flattened any other man but only dazed the Undertaker. The crowd began to cheer as Jimmy Snuker slammed the Undertaker with two massive backhands, into an irish whip which was countered into a flying knee striked flipping Snuker onto the floor.

Harry shoved Snuker onto the mat, hit the ropes and dropped a massive leg drop right across the mans chest. Harry pushed himself into an evident cover "1...2...Kick out."

Jimmy Snuker was pushed to his feet and the match was on with Snuker launching massive boots into the lower stomach. Another Irish whip into a Superfly special or a diving splash connecting fully with the Undertaker.

"Look how he rises up! Like Dracula."

"It's because he feel's no pain."

Another head but putting the Undertaker into the corner an irishwhip which was countered but Snuker capitalised, he jumped onto the turn buckle and into a high flying Superfly Special. "OH MY GOD SNUKER'S BEEN CAUGHT! THAT'S THE TOMBSTONE! UNDERTAKER'S TAKE ON THE PILEDRIVER!"

The Tombstone Piledriver connected and the three count was made. Unknown to Harry at that moment on that particular night in March 2002 _**(A/N: I know when Wrestlemania 7 was, I'm altering the timeline to accomodate Harry's age) **_something phenominal was born. Across the world popcorn was spilled, drinks were emptied by either spilling or painting the walls. Ron and Hermione grinned or rather Ron began dancing in triumph and Hermione giggled at her finacee's enjoyment. She didn't see wrestling in the same light as Ron but she did appreciate what they did.

Charlotte punched the air as she saw her boyfriend win at Wrestlemania. Harry grabbed his hat and pulled it out of his manager's hands and placed it on her head. "Whose she?" A snarky voice called "You can't be here please leave."

Harry looked up to see Shane McMahon a young ass punk who thought himself a big shot because his father owned the company Harry worked for. The McMahon hated Harry due to him not bowing to the boys petty threats of getting kicked out. "My other half boy. She's here because I invited her. I don't get stroppy because your sister and father are here."

"You remind me of a brat from my old school. Whenever something didn't go his way he went crying to his daddy...So leave me alone punk." With that Harry swiftly changed and escorted Charlotte out of the back stage and they headed off.

"Where are we going?"

"Made a reservation at a restaurant." Harry said with a mysterious grin. Charlotte stared it was an Italian, that in itself set her on edge, whenever Harry told her anything of importance it was always done in an italian restaurant.

"Table for two under the name of Evans." Harry asked the waiter, who nodded and Charlotte stared as her boyfriend conversed briefly but fluently in italian and handed him something.

The meal was delicious and it wasn't until the white wine came out did Charlotte realise something was up. "To you my wonderful Undertaker."

Harry grinned at her "To you the light of my life." As she sipped the wine something hit her lips, using a fork the waiter provided she scooped out a ring. She grinned and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Charlotte Angelica Brown will you have the honour of marrying me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Darksider82**

**Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom V**

The wedding planning had taken three months of planning, Charlotte wanted it traditional and Harry didn't want a massive crowd. But the only problem was Charlotte wanted a large crowd sparking one of the few arguments between the pair.

Charlotte knew her fiancée had a temper but she hadn't realised just how terrifying it could be. Harry had always said he would leave the situation before things escalated to far; he got up and walked out the front door shutting firmly behind him.

Harry headed out onto his land up to the shed he had put up. The shed was enchanted to be much bigger on the inside. Inside the shed were blocks of wood and various wood files and saws, it was one of his private hobbies and anger dispenser.

He pulled the cloth off four slabs of wood which he was slowly converting into a cabinet, for whom or what it would contain he didn't know. But all that mattered was that he had something to do aside from throwing fully grown men around an arena.

Harry lost track of time as he slowly assembled the filing cabinet only to hear a knocking on the shed door, with a flick of his hand and Charlotte stood in the door way two cold bottles of beer in her hands "Finished being angry? Been two hours now."

"Really?"

Charlotte nodded and Harry sighed "Love come in, come in. You don't need my permission to enter here...I'm no longer upset or angry." Harry grunted as he brought his head out of the inside of the cabinet which he was applying the slats to.

"What about your colleagues from WWF and Managers? Come on Harry please for me?" Asked Charlotte passing her fiancé the beer.

Harry nodded "I'll ask them...You coming tonight? It's the first Hell in a Cell match."

Charlotte grinned and knocked back her beer "Of course I never miss the chance to see my husband to be rise out of hell...If you're the Lord of Darkness shouldn't you introduce me as your Lady?"

Harry's eyes began to sparkle with excitement "You did athletics in school didn't you?"

Charlotte nodded "Bit of boxing and kickboxing."

Harry grinned "It is solely up to you if you wish to join the WWF."

"That's you my Lord, Mine is to teach the future rulers of Darkness." She replied kissing him and only then did she notice the cabinet.

"That's amazing...You always produce amazing bits of wood work...What's it made out of?"

"Mahogany, I think...Why?"

"The teacher I'm shadowing at work said she was looking for a Mahogany cabinet for her house said she'd be willing to pay top dollar for it if she got some pictures of it."

Harry nodded "You may want to have a look at some of the other things that I've made." With that he nudged Charlotte towards the back of the shed where she found a pair of oaken doors which she pushed open.

Inside the store room were tonnes of cabinets and drawers along with a wardrobe "You made these?"

"Yup, I need a hobby aside from gardening...I rarely use magic anymore but the majority of these I used magic to keep them stable as I made them...I have an ulterior motive for this it's too cement my alias's backstory."

William Moody had become a good friend to the young Evans's family, Charlotte had met the man and Glenn Jacobs as the three of them were trying to devise a way to shock the people about the Undertaker since Moody had been much to Vince McMahon's outrage had been acting 'off script'. Moody had told the man give us five months with this story line and let's see what happened.

Results were evident within two months. Harry had been participating in a series of shows called 'In your House' where the Casket Match and the Buried Alive matches had been introduced and to brilliant success. At the current time Harry was still booed and jeered as Heel but he was more of a face in heel's clothing.

It was that night when everything changed. It was Hell in a Cell a massive eighteen foot high cage was wrapped around the ring with two metal grids in the top of the cage.

Sean Michaels groaned as he came through the cage roof landing painfully on his back as Harry choke slammed the younger man through the cage when it happened.

The lights went out and suddenly the door to the cage was ripped off and suddenly Harry received a big boot to the stomach and was nailed with his own Tombstone Piledriver.

Harry grinned Kane had stunned the audience and now it was a matter of time before they were clamouring for more. In the CEO's office Vince and Shane McMahon stared the viewings of the show had skyrocketed the moment they signed Evans but now they were looking to increase even more with Kane getting signed.

Then it arrived it was just after Wrestlemania XI and Harry arrived at the church, he had decided to go for the full formal attire in a form fitting suit that hugged his well-formed body honed by the years of training and wrestling. Standing at the altar with him was Wayne Keowan the man who initially signed him and the closest thing Harry had to a father figure since he had distanced himself from the Wizarding World.

The priest stared at the gathered mass of wrestlers and shrugged he didn't care for the show but his children did. They were here to stand witness a man and woman become one in front of the Lord.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining..." Hadrian 'Harry' James Evans and Charlotte Mary Downs in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace..." No-one spoke so the priest carried on and the ceremony proceeded the rings were placed and the vows were echanged.

Then came the words Harry was waiting for "You may now kiss the bride."

"How long will you be gone? I mean you've got a little streak starting here of wins." Asked Glenn curiously munching on a chicken wing.

"I'll be skipping this one as we'll be in Japan but we should either be back between Backlash/Judgement Day/ One Night Stand why? When shall we have our heated surprise at...?"

Glenn grinned as did Charlotte the four of them got along like a house on fire and the 'heated surprise' was an inferno match something no-one had ever seen or quite frankly would be willing to participate in "How about Vengeance: Night of Champions?" Suggested Moody.

Moody had switched to becoming a part time regular on WWE/F television due to a new dieting reigime he was trying to get his weight down. The three of them had scripted it into the fact that Undertaker would not admit to his 'crimes' and that it was Kane who burnt down the funeral home their characters grew up in and the result was because of the unwillingness to fight had caused great stress on the Moody and had to be kept in hospital due to nervous breakdowns and delusions.

"How are you feeling? I mean you look like your about ride off on the pale horse?"

Moody smirked at his two 'charges' "Better than I look actually."

**A/N: Short I know. Things needed to be wrapped up so I could do I tiny bit of a timeskip and I need to layout the timeline so everyone has an idea of what's going on.**

1994= Harry 14 and leaves for America. After GoF and before OoP  
1994-1999= Harry 19- Wrestling and Studying  
2000-2001= Minature debut (Harry 20)  
2001-2002=Professional career take off (Harry 21)  
2002- Wrestle Mania-7 (Harry 21)  
2003-2005- Wrestlemania's 8-10 (Harry 24, Charlotte 23 both married)


	6. Chapter 6

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom VI**

The weeks flew by for the Evans family. They toured Japan in its entirety spending two months touring the mystical lands of Japan from the South Westernly Islands all the way up to Hokkaido the coldest of them all.

Whilst Charlotte rested from their days adventuring he visited the magical Japanese sections and made no secret to learning the magic to bolster his effects to make them more impressive.

Soon enough the duo touched down on the 24th of June and Harry apparated them to the Toyota Center. No-one knew that Harry would be arriving so the security protecting the wrestlers entrance were surprised when Harry and Charlotte entered the backstage arena.

The arena had been prepared for the inferno match but the plane had been delayed so WWF thought. Vince addressed the opening match competitor's Nitro and Punk "The two of you drag it out for as long as you can but longer than ten minutes Punk wins as you remember."

The pair nodded and headed outside. Vince turned to find the doorway blocked standing their in a shirt, jeans and black boots "Undertaker...I heard you're plane was delayed."

Harry grinned "Surprise...Is the ring ready?"

Vince nodded "It is. You're on as the penultimate fight."

Harry nodded and Charlotte handed him a worn and beaten trenchcoat and stenson hat "Your other one is at home."

Harry grinned "It's brilliant..." He got changed into a spare uniform he had given Glenn in case he had forgot his.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! HELL HAS BROKEN FORTH IN AN INFERNO MATCH! IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FOLLOWING THIS CAPTIVATING STORY OF LOVE AND HATRED BETWEEN TWO BROTHERS THEN YOU HAVE MISSED OUT!"

A small cinematic movie appeared on the tv with the altercations between Kane and the Undertaker colliding, the funeral home where Paul Bearer worked in the story line and the fire that erupted from the fooling around with the matches.

What no-one actually knew was that Harry and Glenn along with Katie and two professional builders had built an actual life like funeral home which was then acted in with Pringle's wife, brother-in-law and three nephews.

The music played and Harry entered the ring and he waited for Glenn to enter for the flames to ignite and the match to begin. Backstage Charlotte watched nervously as her husband and best friend entered the ring which promptly exploded into flames "No pin, no DQ, no countout. The match ends when the first fighter is set on fire."

The bell rang and Kane charged forwards. Harry smirked and caught the man with a famed big boot to the stomach, followed by a series of strong left and right hands falling with great control and power.

Kane countered suddenly and delivered three very powerful left hand strikes against Harry. Harry rocked backwards as the blows landed painfully on his chest and one glanced off his skull "You okay?" Glenn whispered.

Harry nodded and knee striked him before picking up the taller man and threw him onto the top turnbuckle. "AND UNDERTAKER NAILS HIS BROTHER WITH THE SNAKE EYES."

Kane groaned on the turnbuckle as Harry laid into him before pulling him off, twisted his arm into an arm lock and mounted the top rope. Harry walked horizontal to Kane before he jumped off landing a vicious Old School flooring Kane.

"AND THERE IT IS PEOPLE! THE OLD SCHOOL!" Harry pulled Kane up and made the symbol signifying the chokeslam. His hand lashed out for Kane to dodge.

Harry as Glenn moved out the way and he rushed in momentarily looking like he had become part of the flames. Harry suddenly found the air being pushed out of his diaphragm and suddenly found himself being raised into the air and suddenly he came slamming down. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! KANE JUST CHOKESLAMMED HIS BROTHER!"

Kane grabbed Harry and dragged him towards the roaring flames, Harry had cast flame tickling charms on them so set with fifteen minutes for the loser to get extinguished.

Harry fought back scrambling to his feet and launched a flying clothesline taking Kane off his feet and landed a devastating chokeslam of his own. The flames jumped higher as the Undertaker's chokeslammed Kane into the mat.

Harry dragged Kane towards the flames which had now died down. Harry swored he was jetlagged; coupled with heat from the flames and Glenn's size he staggered. Harry heaved Glenn into the fire and true enough the flames lept onto Glenn's arm. Glenn 'screamed' as his arm caught fire, the fire was extinguished and Glenn rolled out of the ring as several fire extinguishers sprayed his arm and himself for good measure.

Harry collapsed onto his knees as the bell rang. Backstage Charlotte had ran for the closest female toilet sharply barging past Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus and Lita. She shut the cubicle door as her legs gave out from under her. Stephanie stared at the outsider she was going to have 'a go' at her for being backstage when she heard the retching. "Are you okay?"

"Will...be...shortly...AM...Allowed...here...'band...'taker." Stephanie managed to interpret between the choking sounds of vomit and speaking.

"'band? 'taker?"

Trish's eyes widened "That's Harry Evans wife..." Stephanie wasn't following "...Miss McMahon this woman here is married to Harry Evans or The Undertaker...I know this because Moody or Paul Bearer recruited me."

Charlotte took a deep breath and relaxed she was a 'mundane' as Harry had called her when he explained magic but Harry had taught her meditation in order to become one with her body it allowed her to realise she had become ill from bad sushi whilst they were in Japan before the symptoms revealed themselves "I'm pregnant."

Trish was waiting for her outside the cubicle the crowd was still cheering on The Undertaker "I'm Charlotte in Harry's changing room you'll find a trenchcoat and a hat...I need them."

Trish nodded and soon enough returned with said items and she began to make her way towards the ramp. Vince McMahon was standing their "Charlotte what are you doing here?"

"I want to make an announcement to my Lord."

Vince grinned Charlotte chose not to be involved in the WWF but due to her status as Wife to the Lord of Darkness she made small appearances every now and then resulting in something major in either WWF or personally "Personal or Career?"

"Highest personal affecting."

Harry looked up as the bells began to toll the lights went out; the mist descended and lightning bolts began to crackle. Harry's eyes picked out a petite figure on the ramp and with one hand she 'abolished' the smoke and the lightning "My Lord Undertaker..." She called her voice reverberating around the stadium.

Harry stared up "Yes."

"I have come with a message from her Ladyship...You're line has continued."

The crowd stopped murmuring to contemplate the words as did Paul Bearer who met up with Charlotte after she left the arena ramp, then it began slowly but soon cheers and clapping began to reverberate around the stadium. Harry left the ring had headed backstage "I'm going to be a father?"

(Short and a bit brief I know. But this one needs to be got out of the way so more interesting stuff can be written about.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom VII**

Harry couldn't leave the stage fast enough. He still needed to maintain his composure as 'The Undertaker', 'Master of Pain/Lord of Darkness' and as did Glenn as 'Kane'.

Harry swept up the ramp swiftly and once he reached backstage, he swept Charlotte into his arms "I'm going to be a father!"

Charlotte grinned and kissed her husband on the lips "It truly is incredible. In fact I'm just over a month now..." Harry's eyes widened as he quickly did the calculations and nodded.

"So a January-March child or children then." Surprising everyone again at just how quickly he managed to work out that information.

"How'd you work that out?" Asked Stephanie curiously; she hadn't met all of the actors on the roster and was quite intimidated by the sheer size of Harry Evans and Glenn Jacobs, those two out of all the actors she had met they seemed the most intense.

"Human pregnancy lasts nine months on average. It is now June and my wife has admitted to being pregnant for just over a month so that puts us at late mid to late May and then add nine months. I give it a three month variation as they may be born prematurely or slightly later."

"Around Wrestlemania then." Said Paul Levesque also known as HHH.

"Then I'll reserve the right to not make it to wrestlemania. Now if you'll excuse me I have a warm bed to get home to and some house planning to do."

Harry and Charlotte arrived home just after 2 am and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up, set his timer and went out for a run. His destination was town, this sight wasn't uncommon. The Undertaker running to town and back home again; he had become something of a local legend not just a screen legend.

He tried not to buy produce that was imported to texas like meat which he could pick up from the butchers and the same with fruit. He entered the town with four minutes shaved off his time of two hours five. His destination was the DIY store for paint brushes, rollers and colour scheme paint sheet. He was back as Charlotte entered the kitchen clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and vest.

"Good run? What are those for?"

Harry grinned "Painting and decorating just need to decide colours and all the rest. We don't have to do much each day but hey."

Charlotte grinned and hugged him "You really do think ahead."

"Had enough of jump ask later."

(Time skip nine months)

Wrestlemania here it was again. Only this time Harry was going out with more of a dictate the pace, dominate his opponent and force them into the pin so he could get home.

(Flashback)

It was during a Royal Rumble when the call came, Paul Bearer had rushed down to the ring as if being chased by a bat out of hell. It was scripted for Glenn and Harry to be the last two in the ring.

Harry realised what happened Charlotte was either in labour or was about to. He grabbed Eddie Guerro and irish whipped him with such force he was catapaulted out of the arena. "Kane!"

Kane turned around and noticed Paul Bearer "Charlotte?" No-one caught the nod. The crowd gasped as Kane immediately grabbed the Undertaker and hit him with a side slam.

Kane kept on the attack and soon enough Undertaker found himself on and over the top rope. "Holy hell! The Undertaker who was rumoured to be able to win this year is evident."

(End Flashback)

Charlotte had given birth to a beautiful pair of twins. A boy and a girl; James Edward Evans and Lillian 'Lily' Rose Evans. Here he was squaring off against Eddie Guerro.

Eddie charged forwards Harry smirked and grabbed him by the throat hoised him into the air and slammed him into the ground.

The crowd cheered as Undertaker wrapped up yet another notch for his slowly growing streak of Wrestlemania victories. Harry quickly changed and apparated home.

Harry entered his house quiet as a mouse to find Charlotte up breast feeding Lillian "Hello love, little lady." Harry whispered pressing his lips to Charlotte's forehead and planting one on the dome of Lillian's head before applying a silencing charm on himself he headed upstairs and did the same to James before changing.

That night for the first time his scar twinged; it seemed Voldemort was growing tired of this stalemate and was looking for a decisive victory. _"It looks like I'm going to have to clean house."_

(Short I know)


	8. Chapter 8

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom VIII**

Thirteen years passed rapidly before Harry's eyes. He had quickly massed a streak reaching 18 and 0 at Wrestlemania. The money he made from just that match was amazing. He still didn't let it go to his head; he was only as good as his body and time would allow.

He had grown use to the fame and too Charlotte's greatfulness didn't let it go to his head and enroll his children in a prestigious private school. That night it was a 'Payback Match' against John Cena.

_Flashback_

_Harry had Chris Benoit by the throat in a chokeslam. It was for the Heavy Weight title._

_John Cena's music started to blare and before Harry knew it he had a concussion, bleeding forehead and no feeling in his arms as John Cena laid into him and proceeded to take the Belt for himself._

_End Flashback_

"Dad can we come with you?" Harry looked up from his wooden chair that he was creating to see Lilian in the doorway of the shed.

"Lily you don't need to stand in the doorway." Harry rumbled as he set down the saw.

Lily possessed her fathers pale skin, emerald eyes and messy dark red hair with her mothers full lips and cute nose.

James was also a carbon copy of his father save for his hair which unfortunately resembled a badger. The only difference other than hair was the fact that Jame's eyes were perculiar as in his eyes were blue and green not one eye green and the other blue but the pupil of one was green and the iris was blue and vice versa in the other eye.

Harry didn't care for genetics they were his kids; they were the ones he'd forfeited titles on because they had birthdays one specific matches. "Not this one Lily."

"BUT! YOU PROMISED!" Shouted Lily before pouting. She knew it was her mother who ruled the house, if she said 'Ask your father' it generally meant something had been planned or Charlotte wanted to prove a point.

Harry chuckled at his daughter "I did promise but I don't think you'll want to go to this match. This is merely a revenge match. I won't tell your mother about the screaming." Lily grinned...Her father wasn't fond of screaming and shouting providing he didn't have to do it; it made him think back to his own childhood.

"Oh and by the way dad I wanted to show you something."

Harry looked at her with a smile "Which is?"

Lily closed her palm and opened it again creating a small contained fireball "Managed to do that...And this." With a flick of her wrist the screwdriver transformed into a snake. Both the twins had magical abilities and had followed their dads tuition in the evenings for two hours three days a week.

It was in magic where the twins finally differed Lily contrary to belief inherited the raw magical power that Harry had been known to pull forth. That wasn't to say James couldn't pull that power out of him either, he could but Lily was able to maintain the flow constantly compared to the sporadic outbursts. As a result James picked spells up quicker.

Harry grinned his children had taken after him able to do all but the biggest spells wandlessly and nonverbally "Come on you...A big event is coming up and I think you're going to like it a lot."

Lily nodded "Okay dad...you win."

"I always win."

"You're the Deadman...Is Uncle Glenn coming over tomorrow?" Glenn had Harry had become godfather to each others children. Rosemary 'Rose' Jacobs and Mark Jacobs quickly became fast friends with Harry's own kids.

_Flashback_

"_The Brothers of Destruction 2__nd__ Generation." Glenn proposed holding a bottle of beer up for it to be clinked with by Harry and their wives._

"_We'll drink to that...Heck we'll have to get Vince to allow us to put on a show with them when they're older." _

_William Moody grinned at his protoge's and smiled "Father, Sons and Grandsons of Destruction...We need a new stable name. Brothers of Destruction and Father of Destruction worked but..."_

"_What about 'Horsemen of Destruction' when You, Glenn, Mark and James enter the ring and the Stable could be 'Ministry of Destruction?' Taking Harry's 'Ministry of Darkness' stable and making it ours." _

"_Harry your wife is a genius."_

_End Flashback_

Harry arrived in Dakota and entered the arena much to glorious applause.

Cena entered the ring after Harry the bell rang and the match began.

Harry seized the initiative and rushed John Cena connecting solidly with a big boot. Cena folded over, Harry grabbed him and slammed him into the corner. Then he began his beat down sending left hand, right hand, right hand, left hand into Cena's face and chest.

"The Undertaker's out for blood tonight."

"I bet considering what Cena did to him last time on Smackdown."

"You have arrogance and stupidity when interfering in a match. You cross both and become impertinent if you cross the Phenom...I predict buckets of pain for Cena that is."

Harry irish whipped Cena into the turbuckle, charged after him to slam into him with his full body weight but Cena spun into an elbow shot. Harry staggered but recovered enough to avoid the onslaught of punches aimed in his general direction.

Harry dodged them; backed into the ropes, launched off them, front flipped and connected solidly with Cena's skull. Cena staggeres as the size 13 boot and heavy legs collided like thunderclaps.

"THERE IS THE LARIAT! WHAT TREMENDOUS FORM UNDERTAKER IS SHOWING WITH WRESTLEMANIA ONLY THREE WEEKS AWAY."

Lily's eyes broke from the tv set where she hogged the couch with her mother, her brother had hastily occupied their fathers comfy chair. When they were five until ten their father used to chuckle as they curled up in the gargantuan chair like little cubs.

"Come on daddy..." She looked at the calender when the date clicked March 10th and this year on March 10th was Wrestlemania 25 "...No way."

"What?" Asked James telepathically due to being twins they had a telepathic bond where they could talk to each other mentally.

"I know why we ain't live at this event."

"Why?"

"Wrestlemania next month is on our Birthday."

"No shit..."

James quickly looked at the tv screen and then at his sister and then mother who nodded "Correct we've got VIP seats and possibly a promenade before the match."

Lily and James stared "Is that why we got custom trenchcoats and stenson hats?"

Charlotte nodded and the next thing she knew she was being dogpiled by her eldes children "Easy you two...I have another surprise for you..."

"A baby brother or sister? Thank the underworld for small graces now I won't have to deal with this nitwit." The twins said as one getting giggles from her mother.

"Now one of you get me some chocolate from the fridge and a cold one."

James lost the game Rock, Paper, Scissors and headed into the kitchen to get said things as he heard his father nail the Chokeslam followed by a tombstone.

Back in the arena Harry grinned as he basked in the crowds cheers. He decided since he was in no rush back he'd stay behind to sign merchandise and pictures.


	9. Chapter 9

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom IX**

Here it was again Wrestlemania 25, another notch on the streak, another victory and another reason on why it was becoming THE most desired match of the biggest night in Wrestling History and it was Harry's night.

He had achieved Heavyweight Championship twice, Hardcore Championship, three Tag Team's and Two Championship belts. "You three ready?"

The four of them piled into the car and the sound Johnny Cash began to play out of the speakers "Are you going to win Daddy?"

"Lily, you know I can't talk about this but you are going to be in for a bit of fun." Harry replied with a grin.

It took them three hours and they arrived at the Stadium. Miz had been waiting for them "You never bring your family normally."

"Kids birthday...Can't exactly say no to them when Wrestlemania is on their Birthday...So." Miz nodded, he and Harry were pretty good friends despite the evident age gap between them. Harry was generally good with everyone and that was possibly why he was the 'unofficial glue' of the company.

Charlotte, James and Lily watched the matches with excitement "Time to go."

The trio made their backstage to find Harry standing their in his trenchcoat and hat. They heard Shawn Michaels enter the ring to 'Sexy Boy'.

"You two are already miniture celebrities here...So take your time and enjoy yourselves because you'll get all of the photographs." Harry whispered as they began to leave backstage.

"Your mother announced she was pregnant with the pair of you thirteen years ago...Everyones being dying to see you."

The gong sounded and the mist began to billow as the family of four stepped out onto the ramp.

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL! WEIGHING IN AT 325LBS FROM DEATH VALLEY! THE UNDERTAKER! ACCOMPANYING HIM...I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! IS THE REIGN OF DARKNESS UPON ALREADY? IT APPEARS THE LADY OF DARKNESS WAS CORRECT ABOUT THE LINEAGE OF DARKNESS CONTINUING."

By now the four had entered the ring and the lights came up and the crowd began cheering "What do you think? How's this for a birthday?"

Lily grinned beneath her hat "Its brilliant my lord. Now win." Harry nodded and Charlotte, James and Lily left the ring. Security guided Charlotte to where she would be sitting with James and Lily and the twins followed half tempting to jump over the barricade.

"You brought your family?"

"My twins birthday is today. Wrestlemania is today..." Harry said as his music went on and he divested himself of his trenchcoat.

"Then lets make this match spectacular."

The music stopped and both wrestlers heard "Two sets of eyes in the ring. One defiant and the other destructive."

The bell rang and the two wrestlers began to bounce around the ring like boxers. "Undertaker needs to remember that Sweet Chin Music can come out of nowhere and he has been struck by it twice in the past couple of weeks." Harry grunted and launched out with a strong left hand which Shawn Michaels ducked and retaliated with a back handed slap to Harry's face getting winces from the audience.

Harry launched another strike going into the turnbuckle earning two more blows in quick succession before bouncing away. The pair feinted and counter feinted making Harry charge in with another heavy shot only for Michaels to avoid it, slam Harry into the corner and lay a storm of shots down on him.

The ref tried to intervene but Shawn shrugged him off and put three more strikes to Harry's head. Harry peeled away and into an Irish Whip which was hastily countered. Harry went for the return strike but Michaels proved he was too quick, Michaels went for another strike but Harry grabbed Michaels's wrist.

Harry twisted Michaels wrist away and the enormous hand grabbed Michaels by the throat "Oh this isn't looking good." Called a commentator, Harry instead of putting Shawn Michaels into a chokeslam, hurled him into the turnbuckle.

"Look at the strength of the Underaker!" Michaels launched out with a blow which connected sending the Undertaker staggering away. Harry stared at Michaels as his smaller opponent stood atop the turnbuckle and performed the crotch drop, Harry charged forwards but Michaels jumped over the rushing Undertaker.

Michaels suddenly clutched his leg, the ref intervened, but then Shawn Michaels jumped forwards landing a telling blow on the Undertaker, sending him to the mat with Michaels straddling him and landing heavy strikes to his face. Harry winced and hastily chucked his arms up trying to block the onslaught of blows.

Harry grunted and turned physically throwing Michaels to the mat, Harry jumped to his feet; pulled Michaels up and chucked him into the turnbuckle. At long last Harry had him, three strong heavy strikes rocked Michaels as the Ref stepped in. Harry stepped away and stepped back in to deliver several more.

Michaels staggered out of the corner only to be dropped as another Hammer Blow sent him into the mat. Harry pulled Michaels into the turnbuckle and sent him slumping onto the mat. A fist came out of nowhere connecting solidly with the inside of Harry's leg and the next thing Harry knew he had been twisted into the corner and hit by another frantic elbow.

Harry charged out sending Michaels into the opposite turnbuckle only for him to jump and flip onto the turnbuckle, land on his feet and rush back at him. Harry grabbed his charging opponent, picked him up and slammed him physically into the mat. "Undertaker knows exactly what injuries Michaels has sustained over the years."

"I have a feeling Shawn will be earning some frequent flying miles tonight here."

Harry scooped Shawn up and held him high above his head and slammed him down with a thunderous bang, shortly followed up by a 300lbs elbow drop and a pinfall which Michaels effortlessly kicked out of.

Harry pulled Michaels to his feet, and then began pulling Michaels into his shoulder.

(Ringside)

"Your dad's got him now." John Cena commented to Lily as they observed Harry scramble up onto the top rope and deliver a classic Old School dropping Michaels into the mat.

"This is what we've been saying to our classmates. Michaels is a brilliant athlete and wrestler, even dad says so. Our classmates say Michaels could beat our dad anytime and anywhere which is possible only because he has dictated the pace of the match. They don't see the possibility..."

"Of your father; Undertaker being the dictator instead of the dictated. I've been in the ring with your father and when he alters and takes command of the match...you know its going to be painful. Your father optimises profiency and efficiency." Cena finished as Harry tried to charge Michaels only to slam his knee in the process.

(Back in ring)

Harry suddenly found himself being elevated by Michaels, dropped onto his knee and onto the mat. Michaels promptly kicked Harry and falling himself before grabbing Harry's legs locking in the Figure Four.

"I have never seen the Undertaker submit."

Harry growled in pain as the figure four was locked in _"I've been tortured...I won't crack to this." _He furiously denied the right to submit. Michaels was smart, take out Harry's legs so he can't use his big strikes.

The pair wrestled back and forwards, Harry trying to grab Michaels and convert this Figure Four into his dreaded 'Hellsgate'. Michaels was just as defiant to keep Harry like this as Michaels knew he was immune to being tombstoned and chokeslammed from this position.

Michaels got to his feet, he needed to keep Harry down. He went for a kick to the head only to find himself driven back into the turnbuckel "Youy alright?"

"Yeah, Figure Four hurts like a bitch."

(Ron and Hermione's flat)

Hadrian and Ron sat on the couch eating popcorn and drinking beer and a large glass of coke as they watched Wrestlemania Twentyfive. They cheered as the Undertaker slammed into Michaels; performed Snake eyes, a Big Boot Size Seventeen and a leg drop in rapid succession.

"This is why Hadrian, I think the Undertaker is brilliant...See how he calmly dictates pace, doesn't allow the damage show."

Hermione grinned as her two boys watched Wrestlemania, she observered it from a distance and something felt familiar about the Undertakers style. The rapid almost lightning like reflexes, the rapid green eyes, philanthropy work for abused children, rescue dogs and cancer treatments _"These are things Harry mentioned he wanted to be involved with. Only getting the limelight if it was to help people."_

She pulled up the match on a laptop just as Undertaker made the hand gesture of disaster, Michaels sat up and suddenly reversed it into a Crossface. Michaels readjusted the grip to avoid Harry's heavy kneestrikes. As she watched she saw the Undertaker roll into the pin only for it to be reversed. As the Underaker got up, she observed the raw power and resilience to the pain.

She got her first glimpse of the famed lightning bolt scar as the Undertaker dropped Michaels in a vicious side slam to cheers from Ron and Hadrian next door. She quickly printed the two pictures of Harry if he was their age and the Undertaker and headed next door to grab a glass of wine and watch the rest of the match.

(In Ring)

Michaels kipped up to the Turnbuckle as the Undertaker got to his feet, only to be knee slammed to the top rope. Harry grinned the adrenaline flowed through them.

He hit the floor like he was KO'd after another High Flying Technique from Shawn Michaels.

Michaels scrambled to the top of the turnbuckle, took flight, Harry caught him in the chokeslam hold, Michaels got loose and Low Shin Music toppled the 6'10 Phenom allowing Michaels to quickly lock in the figure four.

(Outside Ring and Backstage)

"Come on Harry, you can't lose. Now now." Gasped Charlotte as she closed her eyes and held her left side tenderly.

"_Come on Dad." _"Come on Dad." Lily and James said together as well as thought it.

"_Come on my friend you've got this. You HAVE GOT to have this. I've got money on you making it to 17-0." _Glenn thought backstage as he observed with his family, the six of them were planning on getting a meal together to celebrate his godchildren's thirteenth birthday.

"Holy shit! MOM! Dad's got the 'Gate locked in." Called James and the superstars in the audience along with Charlotte cheered.

"Forgive me if I'm being rude...How did you meet the arugably most respected guy in the locker room?" Asked Michael Mizanin better known as 'The Miz'.

"A pub...He walks in, orders a pint. Gets in bar fight and asks me to 'Hold his pint', he then chokeslams the guy. Downs the pint the and then asks 'Another please and one for the good lady and the rest of the place'. He then dropped some more money on the counter and says 'Sorry about the mess'...He then gave me a ride home and I decided he was a keeper."

All of this was said as Harry applied the 'Hellsgate', Michaeals and Harry leaving the ring and the match spilling to the outside. Unfortunately not in front of them.

(In Ring and Outside)

Harry fell backwards as Michaels kicked him in the face with the baseball kick. He scrambled to the top rope and executed a flawless Moonsault only for Harry to move out the way and wince as his opponents body collided with the most unforgiving surface of all...Concrete.

Harry collapsed near the ring to catch his breath, sure he wasn't that old being early thirties but still. High Octane matches at this pressure did have an effect on him after all.

Harry rolled into the ring and sat up; the ref was tending to Michaels, the duo and spilled to infront of the celebrities. Harry rushed back to the ropes and launched himself over and onto the cameraman!

(Everywhere)

"DAD!"

"HARRY!" Screamed his family.

"UNDERTAKER!" Screamed Ron, Hermione and Hadrian popcorn spilling everywhere.

"OOOH! GONNA LEAVE A MARK/HURT IN THE MORNING!" Called the audience.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHAWN MICHAELS PULLED THE CAMERAMAN INTO HARMS WAY DELIBERATELY."

The four men lay prone on the floor as the commentators began to comment and speculate on what happened and the cameras began replaying.

"That was a near 7ft and 300lbs person flying through the air."

"Mom, I know that sounded bad but you have to admit if dad wasn't as tall as he was he could easily have been a high flyer wrestler."

"James hush...I want to watch."

(Ring)

Michaels and the ref managed to drag them selves into the ring.

"One...Two...Three...Four..."

"...The cameraman and the Undertaker have not moved."

"...Five...Six...Seven..."

Shawn Michaels began hyperventilating as victory was in his grasp.

"Eight...Nine..."

Undertaker was in the ring! The crowd cheered along with non wrestling wrestlers and perhaps the loudest of them all James, Lily and Charlotte.

(Ring and Outside)

Michaels lay in wait in the corner of the ring as the Undertaker lay flat out near the ropes.

Shawn then began to tap his foot "Michaels is tuning up the band!"

"If it didn't end on a countout. Michaels will make it end with some Sweet Chin Music!"

The kick missed and the Undertaker landed a devastating chokeslam.

"WHAT A CHOKESLAM!"

"MY GOD WHAT A CHOKESLAM!"

"THE BIGGEST CHOKESLAM I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"GO! DAD!"

"Here's the cover!"

"ONE...TWO...KICK OUT!"

Shawn Michaels kicked out of the chokeslam and pin.

Harry sat up, disbelief in his eyes. The disbelief was evident around the arena. Harry went for the tombstone, but Michaels countered and retaliated with a Sweet Chin Music but that too was stopped in its tracks.

Harry went for the chokeslam only for another Chin Music to come out of no-where and send him to the floor.

The count out began again...Michaels kipped up and bent over. Harry's hand connected with the mans throat. Harry's foot connected solidly and Harry went for the Last Ride, Michaels hurled his weight forwards countering the 'American Badass' Finisher into a pin...Only for Harry to counter it again and slam Michaels into the mat from a Last Ride.

Harry went for the count, only for Michaels to kick out.

"LOOK AT THE FRUSTRATION IN THE EYES OF THE DEADMAN!"

The two wrestlers stood and lay in the arena. Harry scrambled onto the top rope slowly but surely.

Harry's elbow drop missed and the pair collapsed into the mattress.

"ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR...FIVE...!" The ref lost count as Harry got to his feet and swerved as Michaels vaulted over the top rope and grabbed the mans legs.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE UNDERTAKER HAS SKINNED MICHAELS!"

Harry delivered the tombstone but Michaels kicked out. Shock and amazemnet crossed Harry's face (26.31, 'Mania 25 by WWE Royal Rumble). What did it take to defeat this man!

(Outside)

"What the hell! Many a wrestler should have been buried before even that Tombstone." Exclaimed Rhodes.

"Dad's gonna get darker...Not sure what else he can do without a DQ!" Said Lily nervously as her father pulled the straps of his wrestling attire down revealing the well defined muscles and intricate tattoo's adoring her fathers arms.

(Ron and Hermione)

"If the Undertaker wasn't married Ron...He's hot...Don't give me that look. I married you because I love you but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate well muscled men when they're displaying." Hermione said placating Ron.

"Dad, the Undertaker's a good looking man...I don't mean that in a 'I fancy him way' but more of a 'That is the sort of look I would like when I'm older sort of look save the tattoo's'."

Ron could only nod and looked at his forming beer belly _"Go back to the gym, cut down on beer and bread." _

(Ring)

Harry pulled Shawn Michaels up and tried to string him up with tombstone only for it to fall into a DDT.

Everyone was impressed at how Michaels was still going.

"Michaels is dragging his body to win..."

The commentators couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The elbow drop hit and Michaels rolled for the ropes to pull himself into the turnbuckle just to get verticle and the foot falls began.

Harry stirred and got to his feet, grabbed the ropes, turned and the Sweet Chin Music connected for the third time.

"ONE...TWO...!" Counted the ref and Harry's feet surged upwards.

(Outside)

"What the fuck...No offence Mrs. 'Taker and junior Miss and Mister 'Taker but thats impossible."

James grinned "Thats dad...He told us when we were ten and I suppose its only just making sense 'When we put our minds to it...nothing is impossible'."

Cena, Miz and Rhodes could only nod "Very true."

(Backstage)

"Come on uncle...Take him down."

(Ring)

The pair were back on the floor Harry began to stir and he slowly dragged his beaten and broken body to his feet. The pair grappled in a juijutsu grapple and the strikes began to be traded.

(Crowd)

Each impact that connected and the crowd winced and cheered.

(Ring)

Shawn Michaels hit the canvas and Harry staggered around. Shawn countered the tombstone again. Both fighters chests were red raw and the pair collapsed as Harry ran into Chin Music.

Michaels struggled to his feet and launched himself into a Moonsault and was caught and delivered into a...

(Everyone)

"TOMB...STONE! PILE...DRIVER!" Everyone chanted.

"ONE...TWO...THREE!"

The bell rang and the stadium erupted into cheers.

(Holy shit...Longest chapter yet for this one)


	10. Chapter 10

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom X**

Hermione smirked and pumped the air with triumph. Her beer bottle jump five inches in the air to be plucked out of the air by a sweaty and trembling Ron who had just returned from the gym.

Due to his playing speed of Chess games and his skill along with his ranking of being in the top 10 international chess players, he was bringing home just shy of eighty thousand pounds. But that was playing a game of chess lasting longer than five hours a match.

Ron however made that due to him being able to explain to his opponent after the game had finished where he could have been beaten and where he could have pro-longed the game. However he also ran two part time jobs; one as a shelf filler and the other as a chess tutor to children in primary and secondary school.

He had also managed to find time to slip into the gym for a few hours each day. It had only been three weeks since the start of his new diet and he could already feel himself regaining the waistline he had when he was in his twenties.

"Not seen you get so excited since you solved the Philospher's Stone." Ron said as he took a gulp of beer.

Hermione shook her head and opened a picture of The Undertaker and another of Harry "Not seeing it yet?" Ron hung his head but Hermione was already moving on to the next bit of hardware.

This piece of hardware de-aged and aged photo's when Hermione ran the photo's and Ron's eyes widened "Blessed Merlin's balls the Undertaker IS Harry! What's next?"

Hermione grinned "We contact the order and see if he'll come back to help us."

The Order of the Pheonix piled in Grimmauld Place, it had been a while since a full meeting had been required. It surprised Albus Dumbledore just how many people were sympathetic or loyal to his idea of a bastion of light to combat the forces of darkness.

"My friends, colleagues both old a new it is good to see you all again...It was in dire times when we dissembled to fight against Tom, However thanks to Mrs. Weasley..."

"Albus, I didn't do anything." Protested Molly blushing profusely.

"I believe the Headmaster meant me. I married into your family." Hermione replied grinning slightly at the misconfusion.

"Anyway thank you Professor Dumbledore...Put it simply using muggle technology I have managed to find Harry Potter."

Silence rocked the room "How positive are you? I mean if you recall the Polyjuice accident back when you were thirteen forgive me for not being overly keen." Sneered Snape.

The Spy's cover had long been blown and he only just about managed to escape with his life. The reason for his cover to be blown for all of his considerable occulmency shields caught him off guar when it came to Horcruxes.

Hermione apparated away and landed back in her and Ron's flat with a soft crack before summoning a pen and several wads of paper and the words began to flow. It took her fifteen minutes to write and soon enough four sheets of paper covered in her neat handscript had been attached to an exceptionally elderly Pigwidgeon's leg and sent out into the night sky.

James was in the garden helping Harry tend to the flowers when he noticed it "Dad! Incoming!"

Harry looked up and a ghost of a smile crossed his face "Thanks James..." James watched as his father held his hand out and the smallest owl, he had ever seen landed on his fathers hand.

Harry plucked the envelope off the owls leg and opened it.

_Dear Harry..._

The letter went on and on. Over six double sided pieces of A4 paper. He finished reading the paper and he grinned "Only, you Hermione. Only you could write something like this." He headed back into the house and grabbed some sheets of paper.

As he wrote back a letter of his own as Charlotte popped her head over his shoulder "Hermione write?"

"Yup, first time I've actually regretted loosing contact with them...My friends I mean." Harry put the pen down and pulled Charlotte close to him "I gained new ones...A brilliant wife and two awesome kids of my own in return. You can't make omelettes without breaking a few eggs."

Charlotte shuddered "Have I ever told you that you perform the creepiest superhero villain voice tones...What's the plan in regards to your friends?"

"BBQ love?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yup with ribs...Lots of ribs?"

"Well done with my special glaize."

Charlotte nodded excitedly.

Harry attached the letter enclosing a postal address so they didn't have to torture the Owl anymore.

Now all they had to do was wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom XI**

James and Lillian stared their dad. Always calm, relaxed, firm but fair, never raising his voice and never cried was crying. These weren't tears of pain, anger or sadness but tears of joy.

Standing in the hallway were a Brunette and a tall Red Headed Man not quite as tall as their dad but still impressively tall. They had grabbed their dad and pulled him into a hug, Lily could hear the faint sobs rolling down their cheeks "Who are they?"

James shrugged "No idea. Have a feeling that we're about to find out." The twins didn't notice the lanky russet haired kid slip around the adults.

"You do know eavesdropping is illegal in the States."

James smirked "We're not eavesdropping technically. We are listening with full permission from our father who probably knows...Actually well aware of us listening in. James by the way, James Potter. This is my twin Lily."

Lily snorted "Sorry you had to be introduced to the idiot first. I'm Lily Potter this is my twin James."

"I'm Harry Weasley. My parents frew up with your dad and were pretty distraught that he left and abandoned Hogwarts."

James nodded "Yeah, Dad told us. He said out of leaving everything and everyone behind leaving the pair of you was the hardest thing."

"I hope the three of you weren't talking about us." Harry commented in a rumbling voice.

"More like talking about you where you can clearly here you." James replied with a grin get a giggle from the brunette and a guffaw from the red.

"James, Lillian I want you to meet Hermione and Ron Weasley, my two oldest friends before I left..."

Hermione and Ron were introduced to Harry's family and to the man behind the legend, he couldn't feel nothing but content. His best friends had met Charlotte and were genuinely happy for him. However sujects took a darker turn "Harry, we need your help."

Harry nodded "Tom Riddle?"

Charlotte shuddered, not because she was scared of Tom but because of what Harry had told her what the monster had done. "You can't mean to fight him. Harry! You can't."

Harry nodded "I have to. If I don't he'll take over the world and the four of you will be in even greater danger..." Charlotte grabbed Harry's hand "You are not going alone."

Harry stilled "I really cannot persuade you not to come can I?"

Charlotte stared "To death till we part."

Harry nodded and made his way to the cupboard in the corner of the living and reached on top of it and with that pulled down an old box and pulled out his Holly Wand which began to spit sparks and give off a low trill that sounded eerily like a Phoenix Song "Charlotte, James, Lily pack your things you're going to my past so I can lay some skeletons to rest for good."

Hermione stared at him "You mean?"

"Voldemort will Rest In Hell."


	12. Chapter 12

**Darksider82**

**Wingedseer Wolf**

**I own none of this**

**Harry Potter: The Phenom XII**

Harry, Charlotte, James and Lily moved quickly through the grim dark park of Grimmauld Park. Harry momenarily saw faint echoe's of himself dismounting his broomstick just behind the tree to Charlotte's left.

"Quickly...Now you're about to see some genuine magic." They strode to houses eleven and thirteen and for effect extended his right hand. It happened slowly at first, then it got louder. Stone grated on stone as Number Thirteen slowly screeched along slowly revealing a battered and almost definitely haunted Number Twelve.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's called the Fidelus Charm. It makes a place unplottable, unfindable and undetected unless someone knows where it is...Now be warned there is a very high chance thatyou may see a side of me that I don't want you to see. It's not because I don't want you to, it is just that..."

"We're kids. We get it. That's why you don't take us to many shows, not that you go to many anyways."

Harry snorted "After joining when I was twenty-two and remaining loyal, brilliant entertainer and bringing in new viewers and consistently and constantly performing and over performing at Wrestlemania has on Vince's wishes allowed me more or less a DWYWWYW card...Do."

"What You Want When You Want and quite possibly Whenever. So long as you payback to the company."

Harry rolled his eyes "Not to quote the Lannisters from that Show, the pair of you watch and the books but 'I always pay my debts'. That's one reason why I'm here, I need to pay this debt before I can comfortably move on. I've told the Boss that I need a year out. He's spinning a story line that I sustained a serious concussion and skull fracture which is slowly healing along with various other bits."

Charlotte nodded "You do take quite a few neck and headshots." She observed. With that Harry grabbed the doorknob and entered his Godfather's house.

"Take four steps in and wait." Harry shut the door behind him and let his magic flow through his hand illuminating the glimly lit house.

James and Lily were amazed, sure they were being tutored in magic upto fourth year and were only now beginning to practise the practical magic were amazed. They knew Harry was a brilliant practioner of the arts but to do a second year charm wandlessly and non-verbally that was impressive "Are you using magic in matches?"

Harry chuckled "No...I'm utilising the magic in my body to make me that touch quicker, tougher, stronger etc. It's not Steven Roger's strength but strength that can be passed off as a big man with a big heavy punch. The only magic used is during the entrances of Myself and Glenn, both solo and together. You think Fog Machines and Pyrotechnicals can do that? Lord no."

They were interrupted when someone moved into the hallway "Expelliarmus!" Someone shouted, Charlotte ducked. James and Lily dodged.

Harry smirked, his wand was in his sleeve "Time to go to work. Protegeo! Durus Pulsus!" The transleucent shield bounced the incoming spell cleanly off removing the curtains revealing the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILNESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THR HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-!" Harry turned around his wand falling into his hand.

"FLAHGRANTEH MAXIMA!" Harry shouted the spell hit the portrait and bounced off but caught the curtains and the walls.

"YOU FOOLISH MUDBLOOD! I CHARMED THIS PORTRAIT TO BE INDESTRUCTIBLE-!"

Harry smirked "Walburga Black, my name is Harry Potter..." Walburga Black screamed as the flames began to creep up the curtains.

"No Potter can destroy me! Only the magic of the Black Family can do such a thing and that house is extinct."

This loud conversation attracted a loud bark from the kitchen as Sirius Black approached "But there is mother. You disowned me, but did not blast me off the tree before I turned Fifteen. I'm the oldest of the surviving Black Heirs, James Potter was my second cousin. Harry is my Godson and Second Cousin Twice Removed. His blood has Black Blood. So get rid of the damn portrait."

Harry smirked coldly and focused his magic. The air turned cold and fog began to flow out of the sleeves of Harry's trenchcoat, lightning crackled across the coat as if the coat were alive and fire ignited in his palms "Portrait of Walburga Black, You shall not..." Harry intoned his magic condesning on it.

"Rest...In...Peace." Growled James, his magic adding to the atmosphere along with Lily's. The picture screamed and was encased in a bright white late before exploding violently, taking the wall portion and curtains with her.

Mrs. Weasley waved the smoke away "Sorry about all this commotion...HARRY!" Harry barely had time to adjust as he was pulled into a big bear hug.

"You've definitely come into yourself. What are you doing with yourself these days?"

Harry chuckled "I at this moment in time am qualified to treat sports injuries. I am also at the exact same time dealing said injuries to other people for others to watch."

Mrs. Weasley stared dumbfounded "I'm not quite following dear."

"Ma'am, my dad is paid to beat up other people for entertainment...He's gotten pretty good at it." Said James "I'm James. James Potter, my twin Lily and our mom Charlotte."

"Pleasure..." Mrs. Weasley nodded "I don't quite understand the career choice, in particular the second one. But are you any good at it?"

Ron and Hadrian (Harry Weasley is full known as Hadrian Weasley) both started laughing "Grandma, Harry is the most well known. He plays the character known as The Undertaker, The Phenom."

Everyone knew of Hadrian's fascination with Wrestling. They didn't believe that the sweet hearted, mild young man had become so infamous. "Why are you here?"

"Tom Riddle. I'll finish him and then begone. I have other things to deal with."


End file.
